Conventionally, a system is known in which an event related to individual identification information and image data are combined. For example, in an entrance and exit management system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, after an entry time of an employee is estimated, a video for a fixed time period starting from the estimated entry time is copied from video data, and the copied video data and the individual identification information of the employee are associated with each other and are recorded in a database.
In an image tracking inquiry system related to distribution of an article having an electronic tag photographing function, disclosed in Patent Literature 2, coding is performed for forming an integrated video image by integrating information included in an electronic tag and video record, and then the integrated video image is decoded as necessary. Thus, an original image having the electronic tag information is restored and is played back.